Alls Fare In Love And War
by Imagination Incorperation
Summary: Amay takes Piccolo's student on a vacation from all the rough training in the woods. But something evil is being plotted against the females saiyajins...can they get out of it...alive? r/r Aoi Jade & Saiyajin Mia joint~!
1. Chapter 1

Today, like any other day in her life, Mia was exhausted after training with Piccolo all day. Her hair was messy, she was dirty, and Piccolo still wanted her to keep going. She felt like breaking down into tears from being over worked, but she wouldn't complain to him. She kept going, to make him proud.  
  
She let out a long sigh and rested her back against a tree behind her.  
  
"Kid, don't tell me you thinking of giving up this early in the day." Piccolo said landing on the ground in front of her. Mia looked up and swallowed, pulling the strap of her shirt back on her shoulder.  
  
"No Sensei," She said, still trying to catch her breath. Piccolo looked her over, not to convinced by her breathless reply. He growled and turned around his cape whipping in the air. Mia fell to her knees and gasped for air, knowing he was going to give her a moment before the training continued. Piccolo however, watched the sky. He felt something coming.  
  
"Mia." Piccolo said, freezing in place. The young saiyajin looked up, "What.... what's wrong..." She asked in a timid voice, standing up on one knee. Piccolo turned his head and glanced at her. "Something's coming...." He said turning and taking a few steps forward. "Best we DO end today's training for now.... just until..."  
  
"Piccolo!" A shrill chirp rang through the air, melodious to most, but ear piercing to the Namek tower. "I've been looking for you!"  
  
There stood a well built, mischievous girl, Amay, and to make matters worse (to Piccolo at least) she was also a saiyajin. Piccolo felt a feral snarl in his throat that was very low, but Amay heard it loud and clear. Her hand went to her hip and she cocked her head to the side. "...Or were you avoiding me?"  
  
"If you must know, I was training.... until I sensed you and thought you were an enemy." He said in an annoyed voice. Amay smiled, landing in front of him.  
  
"Me, an enemy, man Piccolo, you must be loosing you touch if you thought *I* was an enemy...." She chuckled a little before pausing in thought. "Though...I HAVE been feeling a small, yet. Kinda familiar ki coming from this area...have you felt anything?" She asked looking around. Piccolo huffed. "It's none of your concern. Don't you have someone else to annoy?"  
  
"You never change, do you?" Amay sighed "You spend WAY too much time out here all by you lonesome.... no wonder you're a bear when you're around anyone other than Gohan...."  
  
Piccolo bared his fangs, his temper getting the best of him. "You're trotting on ground you know nothing of Amay...no leave me so I can continue." Amay smirked. "I've always walked the edge piccolo..."  
  
"One of these days you'll fall off." He retorted. "And you won't hear me complain either."  
  
Amay clenched her fist and breathed in, as to not loose HER temper. "You know Piccolo, the way you're acting, one might think you hiding something...."  
  
The enraged Namek charged forward, striking Amay in the jaw and sent her flying a ways. He heard her gasp, but no scream or sign of real hurt manifested itself. "Amay, leave me alone before I loose my control!" He stood fully his nose twitching in annoyance. "Get out of here before you get another love tap."  
  
For a second Amay just stood there, not really knowing how to react. She brought her hand up to her face where a small red mark was forming. Suddenly, tears started to form in her eyes. "Fine." She said turning and taking to the air. "That's right, leave coward!" Piccolo barked.  
  
Amay closed her eyes, his words doing more damage than he knew. She stopped mid-flight, and a sudden stab of remorse struck him. If his pride weren't so solid, he might have apologized, but for now, he figured 'let her burn it off.' Suddenly, a hard strike pounded into him, a fast and more powerful one than his own. Amay unleashed the power she felt on the unsuspecting Namek, and with her tears forced aside, she continued her onslaught.  
  
"That is the last time I let you talk that way to me!" Amay cried. Amay landed and narrowed her eyes at the namek. "I put up with too much of that in the past, coming from not only you, but Raditz." She paused, powering up, allowing a sliver hue to rise around her. "Lets see who's the coward, Piccolo." Piccolo snarled and tossed his weighted armor off. "It's about time, child!"  
  
With that, Amay dashed forward, dropping into a roundhouse kick and almost making Piccolo stumble. He jumped back and then forward into her stomach, and a small line of blood dripped from her mouth. She had no time to contemplate as her saiyajin heritage kicked into full gear. The locked up shock turned to one of fury, and with all her might, she nailed piccolo in the throat, almost collapsing his air passage. A little blood trickled from his lip as well, and he gasped for air, trying to breath through his damaged neck. With a final front of strength, Amay leapt back and fired her toughest blast forward at the unprepared namekian, only to see another form step in front of him.  
  
"Stop it!" A desperate voice cried.  
  
Amay suddenly froze, but the blast had already left her fingertips. Piccolo reached up, grabbing Mia by the shirt and pulling her behind him, just as the blast hit him in the small of his back. He cringed, and looked up at Amay, who stood there with a look of shock and of confusion on her face. "Who the...who the hell is that?"  
  
Piccolo with one eye closed, smirked up at her. "Amay, this is my student, Mia." He looked down at her, to see her shivering, eyes wide open and tears streaming down her face. Amay blinked once to clear her vision, but the girl was still there. Then turning her attention back to Piccolo, saw that he was locked in a gaze of death with her. "And you almost killed her." Amay jumped back a little, looking at Piccolo then to the new girl, Mia, then to Piccolo again.  
  
"Ehh...Well.... err...How in Kami's name was I suppose to know that she would jump in like that!" She said, trying not to let Piccolo's other wise, frightening glare get to her...too much.  
  
He shook his head. "You said yourself you sensed someone in the area...you should have had the foresight to see that who ever it was might interfere...." He glanced at her smirking. "I would."  
  
Amay glared and tried to keep from ripping into him. "Well Piccolo, as you know, I'm not like YOU..." She muttered, turning her back to him, "The main thing is that she's okay.... isn't she?"  
  
Piccolo pulled Mia back from him, and studied her for any burns or marks from any flying debris. "She seems fine..."  
  
"I am Piccolo-san, I'm just shaken up a bit." He made a noise insinuating contemplation. "You need practice against energy attacks...I'll have to compensate your power for your speed. It's the only pro you've got in defending yourself, you hear? No more heroics like that!"  
  
Mia looked up at him, taking in his small lecture, and then nodding. "Yes.... sorry..." She said, standing up and brushing her clothes off. She looked up at Amay and smiled slightly, "Piccolo-san?? Who's your.... friend..." She said, now wondering about Piccolo and Amay's relationship.  
  
Piccolo snorted, reading between the lines. "She's Goku's older sister Amay and she's annoying as hell sometimes!"  
  
"Thank you VERY much!" Amay said in a sarcastic tone. Mia blinked and looked at Amay. "Oh...." She said in a meek voice. "But.... either way...." She said, stepping forward with her hand out for a shake. "Nice to...meet you?" Amay looked at her and smiled at Piccolo,  
  
"So Piccolo," She said shaking Mia's hand, "You DO know how to teach someone manners...." Piccolo shook his head. "You know better, she had them to begin with." Amay nodded, "Yeah, whatever." She muttered, looking back at Mia, "Nice to meet cha." She said, "Sorry about blasting you like that.... I didn't think Piccolo HAD a student." She glanced back at him, "Kinda makes me wonder why he kept you a secret..." She grinned.  
  
Piccolo just grunted and blushed a tad purple, unnoticed by Mia and barely by Amay. "It was best to not have any distractions...if I told everyone than Oolong and Master Roshi would be stopping by for a peek at her." He glared at her. "You know what I mean...don't you...with a big mouth like your boyfriends."  
  
Mia got an awkward look of shock on her face. "Please don't fight."  
  
Amay took in a DEEP breath, "Thank you again Piccolo.... I feel the love from your end." She said, "I only wondered, that's all, you normally hate people.... I just thought-"  
  
"I know what you thought." Piccolo almost barked, "And she's my STUDENT."  
  
Amay chuckled. "It's just as well. I wouldn't want Master Roshi and Oolong her to watch her get all sweaty and.'shudder'.... Gotta admit, that was a good call." She turned to Mia and looked her over.  
  
"A saiyajin....huh?" Then her eyes lit up. "OH! You're the saiyajin girl Vegeta mentioned a while back!" She snorted and laughed. "He tried to convince me that respecting him would be a good investment!"  
  
Mia laughed lightly, "That sounds like Vegeta..." She smiled, Amay nodded, looking her over again, then looked at Piccolo. "Piccolo, how long HAS she bee here...anyway?" Piccolo closed his eyes and thought a second. "Well, about one year, two months and 12 days...."  
  
Amay smirked, "Keep pretty accurate dates for her being a student...." She mused, but, upon catching Piccolo's little glare, she changed the subject, "Man." She said, "Bet it's been even longer than that since you've actually been in the city, eh?" Mia looked at Amay and shrugged, "I guess."  
  
Then she narrowed her eyes on Amay's. "Actually...I've never been to one on Earth.... or not many places else...come to think of it.... never."  
  
Amay's eyes widen, then she looked at Piccolo, "Piccolo! For God's sakes!" She said, "You've gotta let this poor girl get out more!" Piccolo sighed and shook his head, "She's staying on Earth so she can train, not go shopping for clothes." He growled. Mia looked at her mentor. "Piccolo san, I tend to agree with your friend on this." She looked down at her old cloths. "These have seen much better days."  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes slightly, 'I knew Amay's visit would do more than make me mad.' He thought, looking at Mia, "So. What your saying is...?"  
  
"Oh come on, Piccolo, let the girl come with me for a few days, I'll take care of her. And you cane finish you're 'training' afterwards; I won't breath a word to Roshi or Oolong. Saiyajin's vow." She said with a small wink.  
  
Mia spun on her heel and faced him. "Oh please! It'd be so nice to get away for a while and relax!" Her eyes pleaded with big glassy shine, and her hazel eyes bore into his obsidian ones. He suddenly felt warm. He shrugged. "Whatever kid, just don't be gone too long. I have a promise to keep."  
  
Mia smiled and nodded with a small 'hai'. Amay smiled and walked over to Mia, placing her hand on her shoulder, "Well, lets get going!"  
  
Mia jogged after her as Amay leapt into the sky, but for a moment she paused and looked back. The tall fortress of a Namek stood there and caught her gaze. He tossed her a reassuring smirk and a wink before he turned and left for his private training grounds.  
  
She sighed as she watched him speed off and her heart flickered in her chest. She smiled and turned, following after the sprightly Saiyajin ahead of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Amay looked back at Mia as she was beginning to catch up. "What was that all about?" She asked, noticing how she hesitated.  
  
Mia shrugged as she reached her. "Nothing really. I've never really been anywhere without him since I first came here. He's a bit of a guardian to me.... I think that's the right way to put it."  
  
Amay hummed and left it at that. "Yeah.... okay.... I can understand that." She said, slowing down a little to let Mia catch up. "So." She began, "Where are we headed?"  
  
Amay shrugged and and glided over on her back, "To Capsule Corp, first of all, I've gotta meet someone there real quick." Mia froze for a moment, seeing small blush marks on Amay's cheeks.  
  
With a smile of shy understanding, Mia kept following, knowing she would soon see the answer to the question in her mind. 'Who is it she wants to meet there?'  
  
Amay's eyes perked as the large yellow building came into sight. "We're here." She said, jetting down, with Mia close behind. Her eyes grew wide at the huge building. "Is it a palace?" She asked.  
  
Amay laughed and shook her head, "No, I live here, with a few others." She said, walking up to the door, "You'll be staying here too.... but, you can call it a palace if you want. Mr. 'Prince of all saiyajins' lives here too."  
  
Mia smiled. "Vegeta lives here?"  
  
"Yeah." Amay said in a not-so-thrilled tone, "And no one forgets it either.... come on." She said opening the door.  
  
The first thing Mia saw, was the lower half of a body sticking out of a refrigerator. Curious, she stepped forward and peeked in, and suddenly, there was Goku, a dumpling in each cheek and a couple in each hand. He smiled in his usual Goku way, and mumbled what resembled a 'Would you like one?'  
  
Mia took a step back, a small smile appearing on her face, "Uh...no thanks." She chucked. Amay sighed and shook her head with the same smile coming over her face. "Hey Goku."  
  
Mia went to the fridge and peeked in. "Oooooooo....." She cooed. "Hot fudge!" Amay slapped her forehead, wondering what concoction they'd end up making  
  
"Help yourself to it Mia." Amay chuckled, sitting down at the table. "I'm sure Bulma won't mind."  
  
Mia squealed happily as she pulled it out and went into the freezer. She pulled out a gallon jug of ice cream and licked her lips. "This'll do!" Goku's eyes grew wide. "You're going to share right?" She squeaked a yes as she put the fudge in the microwave and put it on high.  
  
Soon it was ready and Mia sat down with a spoon and dumped the whole thing of fudge on top of the ice cream, still in the carton. Goku grabbed a spoon and they began shoveling happily. Amay shrugged, and got up to get a spoon as well.  
  
Goku swallowed a rather large bite of ice cream, and then froze, as the cold went to his head, "AHH!" He yelped. Amay smiled and almost spit her ice cream out.  
  
Mia laughed at his situation, but soon met with a brain freeze of her own. He yelped and grabbed her nostril, whining about the pain as Goku went along in a very similar manner.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here!?" A gruff sounding voice shouted. Amay froze, letting out loud sigh. "Having fun Baka, try it sometime!" She shouted as Vegeta entered the room. Mia froze at Amay's words.  
  
She turned to her. "Amay," She whispered. "Don't you think your being rather rude to Vegeta?"  
  
Amay looked at her and shook her head, "No more than usual." She said, taking another bite of the ice cream.  
  
Vegeta huffed and walked over to the fridge. "Hello Mia, don't you think you're hanging around a very strange bunch. If I were you I'd make friends that wouldn't deteriorate your good points."  
  
Amay tilted her head back and looked at him, "Then why is she friends with you Vegeta?" She asked with a sarcastic smile. Mia looked at Amay, "Amay...." She whispered, not wanting to see another fight. "I don't think you should get him mad..."  
  
The saiyajin prince snarled and whirled towards Amay with lightning speed. His fist stopped and inch from her face, as he glared at her. "Remember who your speaking to!" He spat at her in disrespect and left the room, leaving Mia gawking at the scene. 'That didn't go very well.'  
  
Amay sighed and stood up, dropping the spoon in the almost empty bowl. "Since when DOES a conversation between me and Vegeta go well..."  
  
Goku finally recovered from his headache. "I don't know Amay, I thought it went rather well this time."  
  
Mia looked at Amay and blinked, "You mean it's usually worse?  
  
Goku smiled, "Are you kidding, There's normally a earthquake when those two get at it!" Mia swallowed. "Then, I'm glad it went so well...."  
  
Amay nodded, not really giving the little disagreement any thought. "Let's go Mia. You wanna get cleaned up?"  
  
Mia smiled so big it gave Goku a run for his money! "You bet I do!" She leapt up to leave the remains of the ice cream for Goku.  
  
Mia followed Amay up the stairs into her room. "Wow!" She said looking around, "Nice!" Amay smiled and gave a shrug. "Thanks." She said, "The bathroom is over there. Feel free to use whatever you want."  
  
Mia didn't need to be told twice. She hopped into the tiny room, and turned the water on. She immediately stripped down and jumped in, quick to start by washing between her toes.  
  
Amay heard a small splash followed by Mia giggling. "I take it you like baths....eh Mia?" She laughed, sitting down on her bed and looking at the picture on the nightstand with a smile.  
  
Mia chirped a happy, "I love to take real baths!" With a sigh, she sunk down in to the hot water, sloshing water everywhere.  
  
Amay cringed at the sound of the water sloshing on the floor and sighed. "You just make sure you don't flood the place, okay?" Mia shouted a sure and proceeded to add, "And I'll clean up the water on the floor, it's just been a while! Bathing in streams and lakes don't get you clean like this."  
  
Amay leaned back on her bed and nodded, "I guess I know what you mean. I mean, when I first came here after being on Namek, it seemed I couldn't get clean enough." She laughed. Mia gasped. "You were on namek? The place Piccolo's from?" Amay nodded again, "Yeah, for about two years actually." The saiyajin girl in the tub leaned out a bit. "Can you tell me about it?"  
  
"Well...after I escaped from Frieza.... I went to find Goku and ended up crashing in namek...." Amay said. Mia thought a moment.  
  
"You were at Frieza's base?!" She asked. Amay sat up and sighed, "Yeah...but...I left due to reasons...it's a long story...." She sighed. Mia nodded. "I won't pry. I know how horrible he is." Mia sunk under the water and blew bubbles to the surface.  
  
"Well, for a change of subject, what about something else. You have a special someone or something?"  
  
Amay froze, her face turning an instant crimson. "Uhhhh...I guess.... you could say that..." She said in a high-pitched voice. Mia chuckled mischievously. "Well, is he tall, dark, handsome, strong..."? The list went on until Amay couldn't take it.  
  
"OKAY!" Amay sighed, a dreamy look coming over her face as she looked over at the pictures of her and Yamcha on her nightstand. "...AH! All of the above!" She suddenly blurted out; her face looking like it was going to explode!  
  
Mia laughed like a cheeky little minx as she thought of love. "You're so lucky! You think you'll fall in love and get married and...."  
  
Amay couldn't breath as Mia rambled on, succeeding in making her turn almost purple.  
  
The other girl added, "And maybe you'll have babies! Little you's and him's running around!" Amay shrieked at the thought, laughing hysterically at the picture put in her mind! She could just see chibi Yamchas on her knee calling her Mommy.  
  
"Hold it right there Mia." Amay said, still trying to shake the image, and still laughing, "I'm not sure if Yamcha and I are really...."  
  
"Yamcha?!" Mia chirped in with a chuckle, "So THAT'S his name!" Mia wrapped a towel around her and stepped out into the main room. "So, what's he look like?" Mia suddenly bit in her lip. "It is a he, isn't it?"  
  
Amay 'EEPED' and with a toss of the pillow, Mia was dodging projectile fluffy objects.  
  
After Amay vented, Mia sat down on her bed next to her and looked over her shoulder at the picture frame. "Ohhhh......" She cooed. "He's adorable." Amay nodded. "Sure is."  
  
Mia smiled, knowing the picture was of them locked in a deep kiss. Amay was in a pale blue dress and he wore a sporty suit. Mia sighed. "It's so precious."  
  
Amay let out another dreamy sigh, "I've known him ever since I came to Earth...about 3 years ago...."  
  
Mia smiled, stars in her eyes, "That's so sweet!"  
  
Amay sighed along with her. "Yeah...I guess so." She shrugged, "But you'll be able to meet him later." She grinned.  
  
Mia looked at her and giggled, "Okay..."  
  
~*~  
  
"How's this look Amay?" Mia asked, stepping out of the bathroom.  
  
Amay smiled and looked the young saiyajin over.  
  
"Not bad....not bad at all..." She said with a smile, "That should work until we get you to the mall."  
  
Mia wore a pair of Amay's blue jeans, the ones with the little studs on the seams and a light blue tank top, which showed off her mid-drift.  
  
"Hey Amay?!" Bulma's voice rang from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah?!" The saiyajin called back in a semi-loud voice.  
  
"Someone's here to see you!"  
  
Mia looked up to see Amay's face slightly red, "THANKYOU!" She called back in a half sarcastic tone.  
  
So...is that who I think." Mia smiled mischievously, as she followed Amay down the stairs. Amay's little feet took her down them with surprising speed, and right into a waiting Yamcha's arms.  
  
Yamcha jumped slightly and looked down at Amay, who was hugging him as tight as she could.  
  
"Hey." He said in his usual 'Yamcha way'.  
  
Amay looked up and smiled,  
  
"Heh...hi." She said in a slight whisper, leaning up to place a small kiss on his lips. Yamcha smiled and wrapped his arms around her, intending to make it a little more that a small kiss but then jumped back as he spotted Mia, who was smiling at the little scene.  
  
Mia chuckled and waved. "Hi!"  
  
Yamcha smirked awkwardly. "Eh, hi Mia. How's it going?" Mia smiled secretively. "Fine." Amay raised a brow.  
  
"You've met?" Mia nodded. "Yeah, but only briefly. He was at Goku's when he took me home with him after Rio died."  
  
"Rio?" Amay asked, looking over at Mia, who only shook her head slightly, "I'll explain later." She said.  
  
"So, what brings to here Mia?" Yamcha asked as the three other them sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well, Amay offered to show me around the city...and strangely enough, Piccolo said it was okay..." Yamcha raised an eyebrow, "Wow...maybe Piccolo really is loosening up..." Amay chuckled, "I think the only reason he let you go Mia, is because he wanted me out of his hair..."  
  
"You think?" She asked. Somewhere inside her, she had hoped he let her go because he wanted her to have some time off...because somewhere under all that muscle arrogance and pain, was a creature that could love her.  
  
"Anyway...." Amay said, looking over at Yamcha with a mysterious look, "I have a favor to ask of you Yamcha..." He looked at her and smiled slightly, "Oh no.." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Amay scooted over to him, her eyes innocently locked on his face. "Do you think that you could drive Mia and I into the city so we can do some shopping?"  
  
Yamaha looked down at her, leaning back as she leaned in, embarrassed to get to close to her in front of her 'company'. Amay batted her eyes a few times. "It'd make me sooooo happy..." The former bandit began to turn red. "Eh, uh, erm if ya, eh, want I can.... take the, heh, convertible..."  
  
Amay smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek."Arigato Yamcha-chan!" She sang, jumping up off the couch, "We'll be ready in a sec!"  
  
Mia followed Amay into the bathroom and watched her put on some makeup. She saw the brush sitting on the edge of the sink and picked it up to brush her hair while the other Saiyajin adorned herself in glitter and such.  
  
"Amay, do you have a ribbon I could use?"  
  
"Yeah, there's a few in there" Amay said, pointing to a little wooden box on the sink.  
  
Mia bent over and retrieved a small basket box, and opened it. It was filled with clips, lace, ribbons, ponytail holders, and other accessories. Mia picked out an irredesent white ribbon and ties her hair up in a ponytail. "There. It's not much, but it was my little piece of joy when I was younger."  
  
She looked at Amay and smiled. She looked so adorable with her glitter. She looked like a fairy of sorts.  
  
"Karamia..." She whispered under her breath. "A Genuine Karamia."  
  
Amay smiled and turned to Mia, "Okay.... your turn." She said.  
  
Mia cocked her head and looked at her. "What?"  
  
Amay giggled, "Your not planning on going into the city without some of this are you?" She said pulling her compact out.  
  
Mia shrugged and took the mirrored make up from her.  
  
"I've used similar things...before...." She dabbed some under her eyes and cheeks and nose until all her little blemishes were gone. She handed it back to Amay and took out her eye liner, lining the underside of her bottom eyelid and slightly on her upper eyes, finishing with a bit of shadow and clear lip gloss, she was done.  
  
"Okay, can we go now?" She obviously wanted to get going...  
  
"Yep!" Amay smiled.  
  
She ran down the stairs with Mia close behind, grabbed Yamcha and headed out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow!" Mia said looking out the window, "There's alot more people than I thought there would be!" She watched as Amay and Yamcha got in the front seat of the car...a car without a roof. She chuckled and climbed into the back seat.  
  
She watched the scenery go by as they sped off. "Amay...the population here is pretty large. Is all places on this planet like this?"  
  
"Yeah, mostly." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear, "You'll like it though, the more people, the more places to go!"  
  
Mia smiled and batted her eyes as the car got faster and faster.... then halted abruptly at a red light. She looked out the side to see a group of guys walking by, eyeing the car, and Amay. She smiled unsurely and sank in her seat as Amay rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"Jerks." Amay muttered, looking back at Mia as the light turned green. "It's okay Mia." She said. Mia sat up and smiled unsurely. Yamcha glanced at them.  
  
"Are you sure you two will be okay??" Amay gave him a strange look, then giggled, "We'll be fine."  
  
Mia nodded and stated matter of factly, "I saw what she can do, and they don't stand a chance against her."  
  
Yamcha laughed, "Yeah...she's got her share of the saiyajin temper."  
  
Amay shuffled to the middle front seat and cuddled up against Yamcha. Mia watched, a feeling of fuzziness in her. She sighed quietly and looked out the side of the car again. 'Someday Mia, someday.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks Yamcha." Amay said, jumping out of the car, "I'll give you a call later to pick us up, kay?" Yamcha nodded and started to pull away, giving Amay a small wink. She sighed and turned to Mia, "Okay..." She said, getting her thoughts, "Where do you wanna go first?"  
  
Mia just stood a moment, fiddling with the end of her midriff shirt. "Anywhere... lets just walk in and see where we end up."  
  
Amay turned to her, about to make another one of her witty comments, but stopped seeing the look on Mia's face. "You okay?"  
  
Mia looked at her with a disenchanted smile. "I'm okay, just had a reality check, that's all." She walked up beside Amay and began to walk to the mall. Amay glanced at her about just before they entered, "Your SURE your okay Mia?  
  
She nodded, "Uh huh, sure."  
  
Amay sighed and looked around the mall...."You know!" she said in a more chipper tone, "I think we should take you to get some never clothes first!" Mia smiled brilliantly. "Sounds good!"  
  
Mia's eyes widened as she headed for the first store she saw that caught her eye. She trotted into it; it's loud music blaring, the incense burning, and the smell of factory fresh cloths lingering at the doorway. "Hi, what can I do for you girls today?" The lady at the check out said.  
  
Mia looked around and looked at her. "I'll be fine thanks."  
  
She trotted to a rack and smiled big. She picked up a HUGE pair of black pants with lots off pockets and a white tank top. With that, she made her way to the changing room. Within moments, she was changed and stepped out, her silvery ribbon tying back her hair, a cute tank top again showing her tummy, and the black pants added a bit of leisure to the look. "Well, what do you think?" Amay looked at her and smiled. "Perfect!"  
  
Mia smiled sweetly. "Then this is what I'll get." She walked to the register and smiled at the girl who ran it. "I'll wear them home, here." She handed her an ancient coin that she had found while training with Piccolo. The manager saw it and looked at the coin, to Mia, and back again.  
  
"Okay..." He said in disbelief."  
  
~*~  
  
Amay shook her head as she walked out of the store with Mia, who was smiling at her new clothes, "I could of paid for that for you know?" She said. Mia shrugged, "It's okay. I don't mind." She then grinned as she saw the next store. "But you can buy me a pretzel."  
  
Amay smiled at her and nodded, "Sure."  
  
Mia ran over and looked at all the pretzels on the counter, a huge smile on her face. She pointed to one that was labeled cinnamon and sugar. "I want that one with icing please." She looked brightly at Amay, "Make that two and a slurpy thingy...the blue one that turns you colors!"  
  
Amay smiled and turned to the counter, "I'll have the same."  
  
The girl behind the counter handed Mia her slurpy and she gulped some down to be rewarded by her second brain freeze of the day...  
  
"OUCH!" she pushed the slushy into Amays arms and ran in small circles whining about the pain.  
  
Amay couldn't help but laugh at her actions. After Mia had made sure every person in the food court had heard her, she looked up to see Amay, a sweat drop rolling down her face.  
  
"Are you done?" She chuckled. Mia looked around at the people staring and smiled shyly.  
  
Amay shook her head, still smiling as she pulled Mia into the nearest empty table.  
  
"Sooo." She began, "Where do you wanna head to next?"  
  
With a shrug, she ate another piece of her pretzel. "Doesn't matter.... It's a nice little break and all...but I am looking forward to getting back to see Piccolo. I wonder what he's up to..."  
  
She propped her feet up across the bench she sat at and sighed, leaning her head back and shutting her eyes.  
  
"Yeah...I can understand that...your so used to being with him 24/7.... I can see why it's hard being apart..."  
  
Mia blinked and noticed what Amay was getting at.  
  
"Amay.... Piccolo and I don't have a RELATIONSHIP or anything...to him, I'm no more but his student."  
  
"I'm not so sure." She said with a smile, "Piccolo and I have a strange relationship.... I can always tell when he's trying to hide something...."  
  
The word relationship echoed in her mind, yet she knew Amay had Yamcha.... but...  
  
"What kind of relationship?" She asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Well.... I don't know if he told you or not, but, he fuse with another namek a while ago...one of my good friends...ever since we've had a strange kind of bond...I kinda understand him..." She smiled.  
  
Mia nodded. "So...you have something of an intimate understanding of him, don't you?"  
  
"Yep." Amay nodded, "See...after I left planet Vegeta...I crashed on namek, Nail, the namek Piccolo fused with, was really the only person I had to lean on. He and I got close...too close actually. And since I had a bond with Nail...I had a bond with Piccolo after they became one."  
  
Mia looked at Amay, an innocent awe shining about her.  
  
"You.... you remember Vegeta? The planet?"  
  
Amay nodded again, "Yeah...but...believe me. I wish I didn't. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't even a saiyajin..."  
  
Mia became silent a moment, before speaking up. "I wasn't born on Vegeta.... I never even saw it. My mother, father and brother fled the planet when Frieza first came, wandering about...It wasn't long after that the planet was destroyed...I thought it was a comet or something...Piccolo told me it was Freiza." Mia stopped and thought for a moment. "But...somehow, even though it seems that the only saiyajins left are Goku, Vegeta, you and I...I still think there are more of us out there..." Then, Mia smiled a bit. "And....I hope when we wish Rio back, that Piccolo will come with me..."  
  
Amay felt a soft smile come over her face. "You really care about him alot...don't you?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious!" Mia smiled cheekily. "Piccolo is...incredible.... Like he shouldn't exist. I had dreams about people like him when I was growing up, and here he is...he's unreal."  
  
"He's unearthly." Amay added, "And he seems to really care about you too."  
  
Mia suddenly felt frozen in heat, blushing inside and out.  
  
"No, Piccolo loves to yell at me, and push me around, and I think the training is a good way for him to take out his frustrations on me..." Mia stated, looking to hide a bit of that hidden intimacy she felt they shared once or twice in a passing glance. "Piccolo thinks of me as a student...nothing else, or more."  
  
"I don't know about that Mia..." Amay said as she stood up, "He seems more at ease when you're around...and he looks like he's trying to hold something back.... I think he things of you as something more that a STUDENT."  
  
Mia hopped up and dumped her trash in the bin. "You really think so, huh?" She thought a moment..."If you think so, then why didn't I pick up on this?" She bit in her lip again, a nervous habit she couldn't break. "Amay, Piccolo is strong, he's tall, he has the body of chiseled statue and he has a personality that is taking my feet out from under me? If he won't do anything, I have no idea where to start.... uh..." She now realized she was confiding in Amay, openly confessing she had it bad for Piccolo, VERY BAD! "I'm sorry, I was rambling again." Mia blushed, realizing it had already happened a few times....  
  
The day went on, clothes, jewelry, and other girlie things were in bags that girls barely managed to carry. Mia smiled to herself. When Amay wasn't looking, she bought a long gold necklace.... for Piccolo. She figured, one day, when she was ready, she would give it to him...as a hint of how she felt about him.  
  
~*~  
  
Mia smiled, snuggling under the blankets on Amay's bed, tired after there little mall day. She watched Amay settle down on the couch across from her.  
  
"Thanks for everything Amay. I really had a good time!"  
  
Amay smiled back and nodded. "Hey, its no problem, I'm always happy to take a new comer to the city's local mall." She said with a wink.  
  
Mia sighed, "I still feel bad about taking your bed..."  
  
Amay shook her head, "Naaah...don't feel bad, I'm used to roughing it."  
  
Mia smiled. "You forget, so am I." Even sleeping on the couch would feel like a heaven sent blessing."  
  
Amay nodded, "Yeah, I guess so..." She looked at the clock, "Whoa, better get some sleep girl, we've got alot to do tomorrow." 


End file.
